


Black Honey

by theQueenofSaviors



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alpha Lena Luthor, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Escort Service, F/F, G!P, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Kara Danvers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 15:02:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theQueenofSaviors/pseuds/theQueenofSaviors
Summary: Lena goes to Maxwell’s escort service when her rut arrives at an inopportune time and spends the night with a gorgeous blonde. It's meant to be a one-night stand, but it turns into something more. Will Lena allow herself to love and be loved in return?





	1. Chapter 1

Lena faced the open window, her eyes cast to the sky, trying to catch glimpses of the moon before it disappeared behind grey clouds. It was early December, temperature at a record low, and a blessing to an Alpha nearing their rut. 

The night air was cooling her body, but it wasn’t helping with the erection pushing against her slacks. She cursed at the discomfort and adjusted, breathing out when she felt a slight relief.

There was a slight bump on the road when her driver turned, Maxwell’s mansion coming into sight. The Alpha sat up straight, her body responding to the view. The entry gates opened, leading to a mile-long driveway. 

Lena bounced her leg impatiently while she loosened her tie, the material suddenly feeling very restrictive. Eventually, her driver pulled up to the front of the mansion and although she couldn’t wait to get inside, she waited patiently for her driver to open the door. 

Luckily, Lena didn’t have to wait long. The Beta driver opened the door and Lena stepped out, her eyes soaking in the size of the mansion. Maxwell owned several properties, but this was by far the most impressive. It was the reason he conducted his business at this particular mansion, any chance to flaunt his richest. 

Ascending the steps swiftly, Lena’s heart was hammering by the time she reached the top of the stairs. Opening the door and stepping inside, Lena was greeted by the scent of Omegas in heat and her dick jumped excitedly. 

She soaked in the large crowded area, her eyes drawn to the elegant light fixtures that hung over some of the richest and most powerful people of National City. Without hesitation, she began to search for an Omega, someone worthy of her knot. 

However, a familiar voice calling her name drew her attention away and a smile easily formed on her face, as she turned towards Sam. 

“I thought you weren’t going to show up tonight”, Sam said, reminding Lena of the pile of paper work sitting on her desk. 

Initially, Lena wasn’t going to show up tonight, but her rut had progressed a lot quicker than she anticipated and when she received the call of the investor’s arrival, Lena knew she needed to satisfy her rut. 

“I have a meeting tomorrow. Investors from Japan are visiting L-Corp”, she replied, accepting the glass of scotch Sam offered. 

Sam raised her glass, taking a sip before responding. “You need a good fuck tonight”, she leaned forward, sniffing Lena. “You smell farther along than I do.”

“Precisely why I’m here. I didn’t get this far by not taking care of things before a meeting”, Lena added. 

“Or before tackling a new project”, Sam smirked. 

“Or that”, Lena flashed her own smirk. 

“I can’t believe your biggest break through happened while your dick was down an Omega’s throat”, Sam chuckled. 

Lena’s lips curled upwards. “That happened only once.” 

Sam swirled her drink, a sly grin forming on her face. “Must have been one hell of a blowjob.” 

The brunette snorted, deciding not to comment and instead went back to her pursuit. She was in the middle of appraising an Omega when she caught movement in the corner of her eye. Mercy pushed her way through the swarm of people, her eyes focused on Sam and Lena groaned. 

“I’ve been looking all over for you”, the Omega pressed her body against Sam’s. “You smell so good”, Mercy spoke while making a spectacle of inhaling Sam’s scent. 

Mercy wasn’t popular among the Alpha crowd, not after her family fell from grace. For the most part, the Omega always left the party alone. The only time she scored an Alpha was when Sam showed up. 

So, Mercy made sure to snag Sam before any other Omega enticed the CFO. Otherwise, the Omega wouldn’t get paid. Lena would never understand Sam’s decision, no matter how much her friend raved about Mercy’s skillful tongue. 

Unfortunately, Sam was reacting to the Omega’s words, snaking her arm around Mercy’s waist, puffing out her chest, with a gratified smile on her face. The display spurred Mercy and her scent became thicker, making Lena want to gag. 

“Fuck sakes”, Lena waved off the smell. “Ease off, I don’t want to reek of your scent.” 

Mercy glared, before a spark appeared in her eyes and just like that, the wrinkles around her forehead smoothed out. “How’s Lex?” She asked with a grin, her arms coming to rest on Sam’s shoulders. 

Lena clenched her jaw, the question flaring a fire within her. “Faring better than your idiot of a brother, Otis.”

A flash of anger was seen in the Omega’s eyes, before it morphed into something lighter, yet still full of malice. She bared her throat, threading her fingers through Sam’s hair, lightly forcing the Alpha onto her exposed skin. 

Sam was far too gone in her lust to care about anything else but what was being offered. The other Alpha latched her mouth onto Mercy’s skin, sucking and licking. 

Lena looked away, the image causing bile to raise up her throat. Mercy knew Lena didn’t approve of Sam messing with her and the Omega found joy in parading it in front of Lena. 

“I haven’t seen Lex lately, is he still sticking it to farm boy?”

Lena snapped her eyes towards the duo, and she would forever have to live with the image of Sam grabbing Mercy’s ass. The Omega knew Lex was a sore subject and when she locked eyes with Mercy and saw the smug grin, Lena growled loudly. 

The tension was broken, others might argue it was heightened, when Maxwell walked up to the trio. “Lena, so glad you could make it”, his ego leaked through his smile. 

He was releasing enough dominant pheromones to have most Omega present for him, and with enough power behind it to have other Alpha’s growling. Lena felt the itch, a roar building in her throat, but she swallowed it, not wanting to give Maxwell the satisfaction. 

But the same couldn’t be said about Sam. Having Mercy close by, was making Sam very possessive, and Maxwell’s scent was making it worse. The CFO pulled Mercy behind her, snarling and growling at Maxwell the entire time. 

Lord laughed, holding his hands up in mock surrender. Lena downed her drink and slammed it on a nearby table, before she surged forward, placing a hand on Sam’s chest, keeping the CFO from advancing on Maxwell. 

“Sam”, Lena said her name slowly, but her friend was lost in her fury. “Sam, hey, look at me. You’re better than this. He’s just being an ass”, she shot him a glare over her shoulder. 

He laughed at her words. 

“But he’s not challenging you. As much as I hate to say this, Mercy is going home with you”, Lena said, hoping to bring Sam back from her rut rage. 

But Sam wasn’t listening to any of it and her growls were starting to attract attention. Lena added pressure to Sam’s chest, keeping the CFO at bay, and when she saw her friends pitch black eyes, she turned to Mercy. 

“A little help here”, she barked. 

Mercy crossed her arms with a smirk. “Pity, I was enjoying the show”, she said while coming to stand in front of Sam. “Sam, baby. Take me home”, she bats her eyelashes, making her voice small. 

Yet, Sam kept her eyes on Maxwell, as she continued to growl, with a spine so stiff Lena feared her friend might get permanent muscle damage. 

“Knot heads”, Mercy shook her head, before cupping Sam over her pants. “Are you going to stand here all night with that erection between your legs? Or, are you going to take me home and fuck me?” 

The response was instantaneous, Sam surged forward, attaching her mouth onto Mercy’s. A noise of disgust slipped through Lena’s lips and just as the couple was about to leave, Lena caught Sam’s arm. 

“Make sure to wrap it, got it?” She said with a stern voice, casting Mercy a glare. 

She suspected Mercy was looking for the opportunity to become pregnant and marry into the Arias family, so she could reclaim the richest she lost years ago. 

Sam nodded slowly, some recognition returning to her eyes. “Got it”, she said and left with the Omega. 

Lena slowly turned to Lord and cocked her head to the side. “Was that really necessary?” 

“No but it was entertaining”, he said with a cocky grin. 

“What do you want Lord?” 

“I came over to make sure my favorite client is enjoying her night”, the edges of his mouth tugged upwards, his devious smile showing through. “Also, to let you know the private rooms upstairs will open in an hour, if you’re interested.” 

Lena cast a glance up the stairs with a contemplative expression. The high-priced Omegas resided upstairs. They were known for their skills and willingness to try anything, but Lena didn’t feel like sticking around Lord’s mansion for much longer. 

“Not tonight”, she told him. 

Maxwell looked mildly surprised, probably disappointed he wouldn’t be cashing large from Lena tonight. “That’s a shame. Well, always a pleasure Lena.”

“Wish I could say the same”, she replied, her eyes hardening. 

He shook his head with amusement before giving her a short nod and leaving. She watched him leave and once he was out of sight, Lena put her focus back on the party. The entire ordeal with Sam, Mercy, and Maxwell had her irritable, and she was eager to find an Omega.

She walked the room, noticing a few familiar Omegas. Some were eyeing her, even enticing her with their scent but Lena wasn’t the type to go for seconds. She wanted something fresh, a new adventure for the night. 

The minutes were ticking away and the scent of heat was getting thicker, making her dick hardened. Any suitable business person knew the best way to operate a company was by taking care of their needs, first and foremost. That’s why Lena always emptied her balls the night before a big meeting, or before the start of a new project. 

It was something Maxwell knew all too well and decided to capitalize on it. Business men and women, from all over National City, met at Lord’s mansion, to get their needs met. Maxwell hired Omegas and Alphas, paid them heftily if they were selected for the night, and made them sign a non-disclosure contract. Everything was kept quiet.

Yet, regardless of what her dick might be saying, no one was catching her interest. She sighed in frustration; this was already taking far longer than she liked. She wanted sufficient sleep before her meeting with the Japanese investors. 

Glancing down at her watch, she sighed and contemplated leaving, when suddenly, she caught a whiff of the sweetest scent she’d ever had the pleasure of smelling. Her dick perked, pushing Lena to go searching for the smell. 

It led her to a dark corner and when her eyes fell on a gorgeous blonde Omega, everything around her disappeared. All Lena could focus on was strong arms and perfect blonde locks, nothing else existed. 

The Alpha couldn’t keep her eyes away, appreciating every curve and gesture. It was during her appreciation that she noticed the blonde appeared to be out of her element. She lacked familiarity and arrogance that normally surrounded Omegas that have been employed by Maxwell for years. It only served to peek Lena’s interest.

Raising her chin and perfecting her posture, Lena sauntered towards the Omega. Wanting to see a reaction out of the Omega, Lena released her pheromones, and smiled widely when the blonde instantly searched for the smell. 

It took mere seconds before they were locking eyes and Lena brimmed with pride when she became the center of the Omegas attention. The Alpha standing next to the blonde noticed and when he glanced at Lena, his shoulders deflated in defeat, before he left, with his tail between his leg. 

Stopping in front of the Omega, Lena couldn’t stop her eyes from tracing every curve and when her eyes landed on the blonde’s face, Lena’s breath hitched when she was met with a flawless face. 

“I thought I would come over and introduce myself, my name is – “

“You’re Lena Luthor”, the blonde cut her off enthusiastically, a light blush creeping up her cheeks from the outburst. 

Lena rose an eyebrow slyly, intrigued at the reaction. 

“Sorry”, the Omega ducked her head briefly before making eye contact again. “I’m a big admirer of your work.” 

“Is that so?” Lena smiled smugly. 

The Omega nodded heartily. “Your paper on nanobot technology is riveting. Your research, the prospect of using the technology to heal ailments, it’s inspiring.” 

Lena rose her eyebrows in surprise. “That’s refreshing. Most called it an unrealistic aspiration.” 

“Far from it, your past research should be more than enough proof of what you and your company are capable of”, the blonde spoke with admiration. 

A genuine smile appeared on Lena’s face. “Well, you know who I am, I think it’s only fair I know who you are?” 

“Kara”, she answered, tucking her hair behind her ear shyly. 

Lena felt her heart flutter at the charming gesture. “Tell me Kara, is this your first time?” 

“Oh, I’ve had sex before”, Kara chimed in immediately, looking very proud of herself. 

A hearty laugh burst from Lena’s mouth. “No darling, I meant working for Maxwell.” 

“Oh”, she rubbed the back of her neck before making the cutest expression Lena had ever witnessed. “Am I that obvious?” 

“Only slightly”, she said with a smile, motioning for a drink. 

A Beta waiter showed up, with a tray of a variety of drinks. Lena lifted two glasses, waving the waiter away. She turned towards Kara and the Omega took the offered drink, their fingers brushing lightly, sending a thrill up Lena’s arm.

“You do know why you are here, correct?” Lena asked, not wanting there to be any misunderstanding. 

“I do”, Kara answered. “You’re in rut”, she sniffed the air and Lena watched crystal blue eyes darken. 

“And you’re in heat”, Lena pointed out, drinking a generous amount. “I want to take you home”, she stated, noticing the way the Omega’s chest was heaving. “Is that okay?” 

Kara nodded eagerly, her body already responding to Lena’s rut. 

“Great”, she rose her glass with a grin. “Cheers”, she finished off her drink, her eyes never straying from Kara. 

Kara drank the liquid in one gulp, causing Lena to raise her eyebrow. “Impressive”, she commented, not being to stop herself from imagining the blonde swallowing her load. 

Without warning, the Omega invaded Lena’s personal space. There was something different in the Omegas expression. The timid Omega she had met only seconds ago, wasn’t the one staring back at her. 

Lena recognized the change, understood the Omega’s heat was making her bolder, when only seconds ago, she was stuttering and blushing. It excited Lena, her body humming with anticipation. 

The Alpha’s heart hammered rapidly, beating against her ribcage as she tried to take in every detail. Green eyes studied the curve of the Omega’s mouth, the way her hair flowed down her shoulders and milky soft skin that Lena couldn’t wait to run her tongue over. 

She found herself plunged in Kara’s scent. The blonde smelled like summer mornings and Lena’s lungs expanded happily. The smell became stronger when Kara closed the gap between them, her warm breath trickling Lena’s ear. 

“Take me home”, she whimpered. 

When Kara pulled back, any trace of blue was gone, replaced with a dark need and Lena knew the Omega needed her, crossing the line of no return. The Omega’s heat smell was practically suffocating Lena, making her dick throb painfully. Not giving it a second thought, Lena crashed their lips together. 

God, Lena had kissed plenty of Omegas, but the way Kara moved her lips against hers, was unlike anything she had experienced before. It was soft, with a hint of urgency. The blonde parted her lips willingly, allowing their tongues to meet, moaning as they tasted each other. 

By the time they pulled away, Kara’s eyes were hooded, her chest heaving, and Lena wanted nothing more than to get back to her penthouse and fuck the blonde senseless. Disposing of their drinks, Lena took a hold of Kara’s hand and pulled her away from the dark corner. 

She tried her best to maneuver them through the swarm of people while she searched her pocket for her phone. After a bit of a struggle, Lena fetched her phone, sending her driver a quick text. 

Stepping outside, Lena couldn’t contain herself and spun around, pressing harsh kisses on Kara’s mouth. Soft lips moved against her, making Lena’s stiffness grow, begging for attention. Wanting some relief, Lena wrapped Kara’s leg around her waist and pressed her bulge against Kara’s center. 

She grabbed Kara’s ass and guided the Omega up and down her bulge. Lena moaned, breathing heavily against Kara’s mouth, as they humped each other upright, out in the open. 

The sound of a car broke them apart and Lena reluctantly stopped their movement. The blonde whined, making Lena smirk before she led Kara down the stairs and into her limo. The two fell into the soft cushion, their lips seeking each other.

The Alpha’s body was on fire, never had she been so raptured by a tryst. They were normally never this passionate, never this overwhelming. She couldn’t get enough of the Omega, her hands wandering all over Kara’s body, pulling on material, wanting to feel more skin. 

Lena heard the sound of the engine and a slight jerk told Lena they were moving, driving to her penthouse. The thought of having the Omega on her bed, sent an arousal through her and into her groin, making her hand find its way under Kara’s dress, seeking out a perky breast. 

Her finger skimmed the underside of Kara’s bra, asking for permission and when the Omega nodded, Lena pushed the material upwards, her finger seeking a stiff nipple. Kara’s eager and clumsy hand moved around Lena’s center and when she found Lena’s pulsing member, she began to stroke it. 

Lena groaned, slim hands massaging her with just the right pressure. She bucked her hips, kneading Kara’s breast roughly. Her body screamed at her to fuck the Omega, to spill her load into a warm pussy but the way Kara was caressing her, Lena couldn’t seem to pull away and take what she wanted. 

It wasn’t until her driver hit a bump on the road, causing the limo to jump and jerk, that they finally parted. The Alpha slowly opened her eyes and felt all the blood rush to her center when her eyes landed on Kara. The Omega’s hair was a mess and her lips were swollen. 

She looked utterly fuckable. 

And without having to ask, the Omega fell to her knees for Lena. Slim fingers went to Lena’s zipper. The brunette let out a gasp, pleasantly surprised by Kara’s boldness. Her breathing became heavier, as Kara reached under her briefs and freed her cock. 

Kara licked her lips, her eyes widening at Lena’s length. “Wow.”

Lena knew she was big, but hearing Kara say it, it had her smiling smugly and puffing out her chest, as she watched and felt a warm hand wrap around her length. 

Lena’s hips jerked when Kara gave her an experimental pump. The Omega chuckled before she moved forward, her mouth hovering over Lena’s swollen and dripping tip. 

A pink tongue peeked from Kara’s lips and flicked Lena’s tip teasingly. Lena bucked her hips, chasing the retreating tongue.

“You taste amazing”, Kara said before giving the dripping head another teasing lick. 

Not in the mood for slow, Lena placed her hand on Kara’s head and pushed her down, letting her know exactly what she wanted. The blonde got the message and didn’t waste any time, sucking Lena’s tip hungrily.

“Fuck”, Lena moaned, closing her eyes, slowly letting her head fall back. 

The only thing she could register was a warm mouth, as it inched upwards, sucking greedily. Lena ran her hands through soft curls, wanting to be touching the Omega, while she did wonderful things to her hard member. 

Inch by inch, the blonde worked her way up, soft lips touching Lena’s sensitive skin. It sent an arousal up her shaft and it settled low in her stomach. Her length was halfway down Kara’s throat when she felt the blonde start to retract, her lips gliding before she let go with a pop. 

The Alpha blinked her eyes open, looking down to see the Omega smiling up at her. 

“You’re so big”, the blonde said with a deep raspy voice and Lena felt it all way to her balls. “I don’t think I’ve ever had anything so long and thick inside of me”, she wrapped her hand around Lena’s cock and started stroking. 

“You can take it”, Lena let out through moans. 

The Omega’s lips turned upwards. “You think so?” 

“Only one way to find out”, Lena answered. 

“True”, the Omega agreed, speeding her strokes. “But first, I want to you to cum in my mouth”, the words barely left her lips, before she was guiding Lena’s cock into her mouth. 

This time, there was no teasing. Lena watched as her dick disappeared, the Omega swallowing her whole in one go. Kara’s nose hit her pubic bone and she almost blew her load when her dick hit the back of the blonde’s mouth. 

The Omega stilled, allowing Lena to enjoy the warmth surrounding her. Kara moaned around her length, sending delicious vibrations throughout her shaft. 

“Start moving”, Lena instructed, wanting that sweet release. 

Not wasting any time, Kara moved her mouth up and down, sucking Lena just right. Low throaty moans could be heard coming from Lena as a skilled tongue worked the underside of her shaft.

She knew she wasn’t going to last long. Not with the way Kara was sucking and licking, gagging whenever she fit the entire length in her mouth. So, when soft hands began to massage her balls, Lena felt a tightening low in her belly. 

“Shit, I’m going to cum”, she said grunting when Kara sucked a little harder. 

Placing her hands on the blonde’s head, she kept in her place, and bucked her hips, hitting the back of the Omega’s throat, over and over again, before she was pushed over the edge. 

Her orgasm washed through her, causing her back to arch and her toes to curl, as she drowned in pure adultery pleasure. 

She spilled into a waiting mouth and she watched with fascination as Kara’s throat jumped, swallowing everything she was giving her. After she emptied her balls, Lena collapsed back down with a goofy smile. 

Through hooded eyes, Lena watched Kara use her finger to lap up some remains off the Alpha’s dick and brought it to her mouth, moaning around her finger. Instantly, Lena’s member perked up.

“Ready so soon?” Kara asked with a smile. 

All Lena could do was nod, as thoughts of pushing through puffy wet lips and sinking into a warm pussy assaulted her mind but before she could act on them, the limo came to a stop. Lena gently stuffed her stiff member into its restraints and quickly zipped up her pants. 

In the meantime, Kara straightened her hair and adjusted her dress. Not that it really mattered. She was sure her driver heard everything. The poor Beta had to endure the sound of Lena’s conquest on a daily basis. 

The door quickly opened and Lena exited the limo, offering a hand to the Omega. Kara took it, sliding easily out of the limo. 

“I won’t be needing you for the rest of the night”, she addressed her driver. 

The older Beta nodded in acknowledgement. “Of course, Miss Luthor. Enjoy your night”, an easy smirk formed on his lips. 

“I always do”, she replied cheekily before tugging Kara forward.


	2. Chapter 2

The glamorous foyer was silent, a stillness that was disturbed when Lena burst through the front door in a haste. The sound of heels clicking against the floor grabbed the attention of employees currently working. The pair reeked of heat and rut, something Lena was well aware of as they crossed the entrance hall. 

The stares and whispers they received only confirmed her suspicion. The receptionist lifted an eyebrow, as they ran past her, leaving a trail of pheromones but Lena wasn’t concerned with any of it. 

She only had one goal in mind and that was getting Kara into her private elevator. Tugging her along, Lena hurried her steps, fishing out her keys before they entered the enclosed space. 

Once inside, Kara began to press hot kisses on Lena’s neck, making it hard for Lena to insert her key and input her code. The Omega’s touches became bolder and by some miracle, Lena was able to get the elevator to start working. 

The doors shook before they slid closed and Lena swayed slightly as it began to ascend. Smashing their mouths together, Lena pinned Kara against the elevator wall and pressed her knee against the Omega’s center. 

Kara gasped, stilling for a split second before she started to grind, rolling her hips. Lena sucked a sensitive area, right below the jawline, producing tiny whimpers from Kara. 

“Someone might come in”, Kara said, panting. 

“Private elevator”, came Lena’s muffled response, far too concerned with the tantalizing skin in front of her. 

“Oh shit”, Kara let out a loud moan, when Lena sucked harder. “Okay”, she said, clinging to Lena’s clothes. 

The Omega fisted Lena’s blouse, her hips moving erratic, causing Lena to pull away and appreciate the way Kara moved. There was something so hypnotic about watching Kara.

The way she chased her orgasm, desperately moving against Lena’s knee. And when whimpers passed through parted lips, Lena knew Kara needed more. She bunched up Kara’s dress and slipped her hand underneath. Her fingers quickly went to work, drawing small circles over damp panties. 

“Oh god”, Kara breathed out, throwing her head back. 

Lena watched every reaction. The way Kara wet her lips. The way her face scrunched whenever she pushed her hips down, wanting more contact. 

“Lena”, Kara said, her voice needy. “Please.” 

“You want my finger?”

“Yes, fuck yes”, she shut her eyes, seeking more friction. 

Lena moved the slim fabric to the side, her finger touched Kara’s pussy, making both of them gasp. 

“You’re so wet”, Lena said, noting the way pride rose within her. 

She softly played with wet folds, wetting her finger, gathering enough wetness before she slowly pushed into heat. 

“Jesus”, she breathed out, surprised by the tightness. 

“More”, Kara said breathlessly. 

Lena quickly complied, easily fitting a second finger. 

“Oh my god”, the Omega snapped her eyes open, locking her eyes to the ceiling. 

Lena curled her fingers, smirking when a loud throaty moan erupted from Kara’s mouth. Her dick reacted to the sound, hardening inside her slacks but before she got carried away, the elevator came to a stop and Lena gently pulled out her fingers. 

A ding was heard before the doors opened, right to Lena’s penthouse. She took a hold of Kara’s hand and pulled a shock Omega into her penthouse. She watched with fascination as Kara took in her place. 

When Lena moved to Nation City, she made sure to pick the best that this city had to offer. The penthouse had high ceilings, large open space with tall windows, giving them a perfect view of the city. 

“Wow”, Kara said in awe. 

Lena merely smiled and pushed Kara towards the kitchen table. Once she had the Omega trapped, Lena leaned forward, wanting to feel soft lips against her own but a hand on her chest stopped her. 

Taking a single step back, Lena tilted her head and looked at Kara, waiting for her to make a move. The blonde pulled up her dress skillfully and Lena eyes soaked in the semi-nude body, her fingers twitched beside her, aching to touch.  
And when Kara unclasped her bra, letting the material fall to the floor, along with her panties, Lena’s breath hitched. 

The blonde was perfect, beyond anything Lena could have imagined. She had a tone stomach, defined arms, and strong legs that went for miles. Lena had never seen anyone so perfect, so beautiful. 

The Alpha reached for her zipper, unbuttoning her slacks in a hurry, pushing them down and kicking them off. She wrapped her hand around her dick, stroking it while she continued to appreciate Kara’s naked form. 

Lena walked over to Kara, her hand still working her length and placed her free hand on the blonde’s waist, rubbing her thumb slowly, appreciating the Omega’s soft skin. Not satisfied with small touches, Lena let go of her stiff member and grabbed Kara’s ass, hoisting her on the table.

She parted Kara’s leg and stepped between them. She placed her hands on Kara’s lower back and dipped her head, her mouth finding a nipple. She sucked gently, loving how it stiffened inside her mouth.

She felt Kara’s hand on top of her head, gently urging her to suck harder. Lena smirked and opened her mouth wider, inviting more of the Omega’s breast into her mouth, sucking hard, circling her tongue around a stiff nipple. 

A high pitch moan erupted from Kara as Lena continued to suck and lick around a perky breast. Eventually, Lena pulled away when Kara began to grind on her stomach, coating Lena’s flat stomach with her wetness. 

They made eye contact before Lena winked and fell to her knees. She kissed up smooth legs, every brush causing Kara to tremble. She wanted to continue teasing, wanted to feel soft skin against her lips, but she knew Kara was beyond worked up and dove right in, tasting the Omega. 

“Oh Lena, yes, just like that”, the Omega’s voice sounded deeper, raspier. 

Lena swirled her tongue, tasting every inch, her tongue moving through folds. She groaned when Kara fisted her hair and pushed her pussy closer to Lena’s face. 

“Please, Lena, I need - ”, but the blonde’s words were interrupted by a moan, when Lena’s tongue found her clit. 

Kara’s hold on her hair tightened and she began to grind on her face, smearing Lena’s chin with her juices. Lena’s mouth followed the movement, her tongue never leaving the Omega’s most sensitive area. And when her movements became more frantic, Lena pulled away.

“Why did you stop?” Asked a slightly dazed Kara. 

“I want to fuck you”, Lena eyes drifted to the Omega’s center. 

She roughly pulled the Omega forward by the hips, her hand going to her pulsing member. She moved her tip around wet folds and bit her lip at the sensation. 

“Take your shirt off”, Kara said with a hint of force. 

Lena stiffened at the words and let out a soft warning growl. She was deep in her rut and her Alpha was crawling, wanting to dominate. However, when Kara’s slim fingers combed through her hair, the tension around Lena’s shoulders disappeared. 

She closed her eyes, sighing at the feeling. Her Alpha easily and quickly surrendered to Kara. She removed her tie, along with her blouse and bra, tossing it over her shoulder. 

She bristled with excitement when Kara inhaled sharply, eyeing Lena’s tits hungrily. Not only was Lena more than adequate in the lower region but she was also ample in the chest area, something she realized long ago when Omegas couldn’t stop salivating over her breast. 

Reaching out for Kara’s hand, she brought it to her breast and smiled when the Omega squeezed. Scooting closer, Lena aligned the head of her dick to Kara’s opening. 

“Are you on the pill?”

“Yes.”

Lena’s teeth played with her lower lip in contemplation. Hours ago, she was telling Sam to use a condom, not trusting Mercy and now here she was, taking the word of a complete stranger. 

The logical part of her told her to walk into her bedroom and retreat a condom but the other part, the part that couldn’t stop staring at a glistering center, told her to rut into the Omega without barriers. 

And when Kara parted her legs wider, her opening more visible, Lena didn’t think twice when she pushed into a warm pussy. The grip on her breast tightened, Kara squeezing her harder. 

She moaned, as walls fluttered around her head. Silky walls gripped her head tightly, not wanting to let go as Lena slipped out.

“Do you want all of my dick?” 

“Yes”, the Omega practically shouted. 

Lena shuffled closer, touching wet folds with her swollen, dripping head. “Do you think you can take it?” 

Kara whined, rotating her hips. 

Lena pulled away, earning her a whimper. “You said I had the biggest and thickest cock you’ve ever seen.” 

The Omega nodded, words escaping her. 

“Are you sure you’ll be able to handle it?” She teased Kara’s opening, the blonde’s juices coating her tip. 

“You’ll make it fit”, the Omega responded, and it was exactly what Lena’s Alpha wanted to hear. 

“That’s right”, she pushed forward, stretching Kara’s opening. “I’m going to open you up”, she sunk further in, moaning when she felt warm walls wrap around her head. “And you’ll stretch nicely for me, won’t you?” 

“Yes, just please keep going”, the blonde fingers dug into Lena’s shoulder, her back arched, as her hand remained on Lena’s breast, kneading. 

Lena sunk further in, moaning as her length disappeared into inviting heat. The blonde’s walls were hugging her perfectly and the further she went in, the tighter her pussy became. It was unlike anything Lena had ever experienced. 

“Jesus, you’re so tight”, she uttered, falling forward from the pleasure. 

“You’re so big, so big”, Kara let go of Lena’s breast and braced herself on the table. 

Lena’s hips pitched forward, sinking completely in. She stayed still, relishing the way silky walls hugged her length. The way they fluttered, shooting a delicious pleasure up and down her shaft. 

Her length seemed to grow from the pleasure, causing her hips to start moving. She pulled out slowly, only to push back in with force, a grunt making its way past her lips from the effort. 

“Faster”, the blonde whispered. 

Lena’s eyes trailed the Omega’s body. The way she was arched backwards, her breast up in the air, and her mouth hanging open. She started to move, watching as Kara’s chest jumped, her perky breast swaying. 

The kitchen table creaked, the legs scrapping on the floor as Lena sped up her hips. Short and sharp, she entered Kara. The Omega had lost the battle, her hands no longer supporting her weight, and laid on her back, with legs wide open. 

Lena continued to work her length, moaning and groaning, as pleasure boiled low in her stomach. She was close, she knew and when her knot begun to form, she stopped, not wanting to tip over before she got to knot Kara. 

“Wrap your legs around me”, she told Kara. 

The Omega didn’t hesitate, and Lena hugged her, lifting her off the table. She walked to her bedroom, and when they entered, she placed them in the middle of the king size bed. 

Looking down at a flushed Kara, Lena smirked and turned her over, pressing her down on the mattress. Kara lifted her backside, keeping her upper half flush against the sheets. Lena rubbed her dick against a smooth ass before entering tight heat. 

She set a brutal pace, ramming into the Omega without abandonment. 

“So full, god I feel so full”, Kara said and lifted her head, looking over her shoulders to see what Lena was doing. 

She continued her vigorous assault, grunting every time she bottomed out and when her knot was fully formed, she stuttered, her hips slowing down. 

“I’m going to knot you”, she whispered in Kara’s ear, taking an earlobe into her mouth. 

The Omega squirmed beneath her, the bed squeaking whenever Lena’s hips connected with Kara’s backside. 

“I want it, please. I need it”, she crawled at the sheets. 

She sucked on Kara’s shoulder blade, growling softly when her knot expanded, pushing against tightness. Kara tilted her head, showing her neck, submitting to Lena. She pressed her nose into Kara’s neck and inhaled richly, moaning at the smell. 

The Omega’s heat smelled like roses and vanilla. It stirred something primal and she gave one last deep push, her knot pushing through. 

“Fuck”, she sucked on Kara’s neck, wanting to mark the blonde as her orgasm worked its way through her body. 

Warm liquid burst from her tip and she filled Kara with her seed, her knot preventing any from spilling out. Kara moaned uncontrollably, her body shaking, overwhelmed by her orgasm. 

Lena bucked slightly, unloading more of her cum, feeling like it would never stop. Eventually, she sighed into Kara’s neck, after she happily emptied everything. Every cell in her body was humming, having just experienced the longest and most intense orgasm of her life. 

“Move?” She asked, thinking maybe the blonde wanted a more comfortable position. 

“No”, came the reply, much to Lena’s surprise. “Stay, just like that.” 

All Lena could muster was a nod, before drifting off to sleep.

==

The sound of rain stirred Kara from her slumber and when her eyes fluttered open, she frowned. She couldn’t remember where she was but the lingering smell of sex and pheromones quickly reminded her of what happened last night, making her bolt upwards in a panic. 

“Woah there, are you okay?” Lena stood by the bed with a concerned look on her face. 

“I shouldn’t be here”, Kara said quickly, her eyes searching for her dress while she held the sheets up, covering her naked form. 

“Oh”, Lena sounded confused. “Is there somewhere you have to be?” 

“Not exactly”, Kara answered and tried to stand but found it difficult when the sheets were tangled around her legs. “Maxwell made it very clear that we should leave before his clients woke up.”

Lena’s eyes softened. “Maxwell is an idiot”, she placed a comforting hand on Kara’s shoulder, releasing calming pheromones. “Relax, I won’t say anything if you don’t.”

Kara breathed in the Alpha’s pheromones and her shoulders sagged in relief. Once her speeding heart settled down, she nodded, accepting Lena’s words. 

“Okay, glad we got that settled”, Lena shot her a soft smile before walking to a dresser and pulling out some clothes. “I picked these out for you. I figured you wouldn’t want to walk out wearing your dress from last night.”

Kara accepted the offered clothes and smiled gratefully. “Thank you.” 

“The bathroom is in there”, the Alpha pointed to a door in the far corner of the room. “Please, make yourself at home. I order us breakfast; I hope you’re hungry.” 

At the mention of food, Kara’s stomach rumbled. “I’m starving”, she smiled sheepishly. 

“Excellent”, Lena beamed. “Whenever you’re ready, I’ll be in the kitchen”, she gave Kara a warm smile, before turning and leaving. 

Once Lena left the room, Kara went searching for her phone. Thankfully, she found it on the nightstand and she briefly wondered if Lena placed it there for her. She unlocked her phone and found more than a dozen missed text from Nia, wondering how her first night went. 

Kara spent all summer working overtime at Noonan’s but was still unable to raise enough money to pay for school and feared having to sit out her last year at National City University. 

After she mentioned it to Nia, her friend was the one to suggest working for Maxwell’s escort service. Nia had worked for Maxwell in the past and assured Kara, that despite Maxwell’s reputation, he treated his workers well.

After some serious consideration, Kara became open to the idea and signed up as an escort. Last night had been intimidating, the smell of so many Alpha’s in rut had been overwhelming but when she locked eyes with Lena, she felt safe. There was something about the Alpha, a familiarity that brought Kara comfort. 

Even now, waking up in Lena’s penthouse, it wasn’t awkward or uncomfortable. There was a warmth radiating from the Alpha that made everything feel so natural. 

After sending Nia a quick text, she made her way into the bathroom and stepped into the shower. She sighed under the cold water, noticing some love marks. She thought back to last night and felt a blush form on her cheeks. 

She remembered being stretched so wonderfully. Remembered the way Lena moved inside of her. Remembered the way her body responded to Lena’s touches. The way she begged for more, wanting to be filled to the brink with Lena’s cum and the way she sighed happily when the Alpha delivered. 

Just thinking of the Alpha, had her walls clenching around nothing. Her heat still lingered but it had been satiated and fortunately it would be gone by the end of the day. Getting out of the shower, Kara got ready in the largest and most expensive looking bathroom she had ever step foot and afterwards found her way to the kitchen. 

Lena sat by the table; plates of food scattered all over the table. When the brunette caught sight of her, she smiled and closed her computer. 

“Please, join me”, she pulled out the chair next to her. 

Kara sat on the offered seat, salivating from all the food. Lena must have noticed because she laughed lightly, gesturing for Kara to dive in. The Omega didn’t hesitate and piled food onto her plate. 

“Oh my god”, she moaned around her fork. 

Lena chuckled. “Good?” 

Kara nodded happily, unable to talk as she continued to stuff her mouth with food and somewhere between her fourth and seventh bite, she noticed the lack of food on Lena’s plate. 

“Aren’t you going to eat?” She pointed at the empty plate. 

“I normally just have coffee”, Lena lifted her mug, taking a sip. 

“That’s not breakfast”, Kara said and chuckled softly, astounded by the confession. 

Lena laughed, showcasing her white pearly teeth. “That’s what my secretary says.”

The Alpha continued to smile, and Kara couldn’t help but notice the way Lena’s face stretched wonderfully, the way her eyes brightened, broadcasting her deep green eyes. Something warm and heavy emerged in Kara’s chest and she gulped, the feeling taking her by surprise. 

Kara cleared her throat, reaching for some pancakes and placing them on Lena’s plate.  
“Well, we can’t have that. A CEO should go into work with a full and happy stomach.” 

“No, really. I’m okay with just having coffee”, Lena protested.

Kara reached for a fork, handing it over to Lena. “I promise, it will be worth it”, she said with a pout. 

Lena shook her head, her smile returning before taking the fork. “Your pout should come with a warning.” 

“That’s what my sister says”, Kara chuckled. 

Lena dug into her pancakes and brought the fork to her mouth, closing her eyes in delight when she tasted the delicious pancakes. 

“See, way better than coffee”, Kara beamed and went back to her plate of food. 

She happily watched Lena continue to eat her food, when she caught sight of the newspaper on the table. 

“May I?” She reached for the paper. 

“Go ahead”, Lena told her. 

Kara opened the newspaper and set it next to her, her eyes scanning the words as she continued to eat. 

“I thought I was the only person left that read the newspaper”, Lena said.

Kara looked over at the brunette. “I’ve always loved reading the newspaper”, she smiled before continuing. “These papers, the words written on them, they hold so much life and power. When I read the articles, I feel like I’m a part of something.” 

“You sound like a journalist”, Lena voiced, with a hint of curiosity. 

“No, not yet”, Kara spoke softly. 

“Yet?” Lena tilted her head, curiosity reaching her eyes. 

“I’m working my way through college to become a journalist”, Kara shared. 

Lena remained silent but there was something in her look, a spark that told Kara that Lena wanted her to continue, wanted to know more. Kara set her fork down, turning towards Lena in excitement. 

“There’s so many people out there suffering, their stories left untold and I want to be the one to give them a voice. I want to make a difference through my words, maybe even change the world for the better.” 

The Alpha stopped eating, looking at Kara with an unreadable expression. Kara felt her face warm and her eyes dropped. “You must think I’m foolish.” A soft hand rested on hers, making Kara look up. 

“On the contrary, I think it’s refreshing”, the brunette smiled warmly, and Kara felt her heart leap to her throat. 

Lena began to stroke her hand softly and she found her mouth suddenly dry, all she could manage was a gulp as she stared into piercing green eyes. There was so much hardness in them but beneath there was a softness, a kindness that flooded the roughness. 

She doesn’t know how long they remained that way, but their moment was broken by the sound of a beep. Lena picked up her phone and sighed. 

“Work awaits”, she announced and stood up. 

Kara followed, folding the newspaper on their way out. She quietly followed Lena out of the penthouse and into the private elevator. She tried without success not to blush when she thought of what they did last night in the elevator. And her blush only seemed to intensify when they walked past the receptionist, who gave them a knowing look. 

Lena’s driver was waiting for them by the entrance, holding an umbrella to shield them from the rain drops. 

“Jerry will drive you home”, Lena said, smiling at her softly. 

“Won’t you be coming with us?”

“Early meeting”, the Alpha answered. 

“How will you get to L-Corp?” Kara asked, completely baffled. 

Lena laughed lightly and Kara’s heart reacted immediately, practically hitting her ribcage. 

“I know this might come as a shocker, but I do know how to drive myself”, Lena teased. 

Kara’s face broke out in a smile, ducking her head and only lifted it when Lena closed the gap between them. She gasped, having Lena so close. The Alpha was looking at her with those intense eyes and Kara forgot how to speak. 

“I’m really glad I met you”, Lena spoke above a whisper and gently moved some hair away from Kara’s face. “I hope to see you again.”

Kara remained still, words bubbling behind her throat, but nothing ever came out, only a measly nod. Then Lena smiled at her one last time, before turning around and walking away. 

Kara was left smiling and wishing she would see Lena again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter will contain Lena having a sexual encounter with someone else other than Kara, but it will be brief. Further chapters will not contain Lena with anyone else besides Kara.

Lena sat in her Ferrari with one hand on the gear stick and the other on the steering wheel as she sped down a dirt road, leaving a dust of sand in her wake. Miles upon miles of green fields greeted her and Lena welcomed it by stepping down on the gas pedal, wanting nothing more than to get to her destination and leave this dull town. 

She absolutely dreaded coming to Smallville and only ventured to Kansas in order to visit Lex. However, most recently, she doesn’t understand why she makes the trip. What was she expecting from her seeing her brother?

That maybe Lex would magically decide to come home. That he would stop this charade and come back to work for mother. That maybe she would get her brother back, get a piece of her heart back. 

It was lies she convinced herself to believe, just so she could muster the power to see her brother. 

She visited every month and every month she goes back to National City feeling broken, feeling like all her emotions had been rearranged in all the wrong places. Yet, she kept on showing up because she loved him, and she foolishly thought her love was enough.

The Kent house came into view and she eased off the gas pedal. She shifted gears and made a sharp turn into the driveway, coming to a full stop in front of the farm house. Lena turned off the engine and gripped the steering wheel tightly 

She shut her eyes and let out a long breath, wanting to calm her emotions as she felt them being pulled and pushed in all directions. Once things became more bearable, Lena opened her eyes right on time to see Lex emerge from the worn-out house, wearing jeans and a flannel shirt. 

Lena let out a bitter laugh at her brother’s choice of clothing. A year ago, Lex never would have been caught wearing anything other than a suit. It was another reminder of how much had changed since Lex decided to leave, to walk out and not look back. 

Cursing under her breath, Lena unbuckled her belt and stepped out of the car. She walked towards Lex and stopped by the stairs. It was then that Lena’s eyes flicked to a fresh mating bite on Lex’s throat and it felt like all the air left her lungs. 

The world around her twisted and turned, the only thing that kept her upright was her own ego because she wouldn’t allow Lex to see how much the bite was affecting her. Even though every muscle in her body urged her to flee, she raised her chin and grounded her legs, not allowing herself to look weak, even though everything inside of her was crying out in pain. 

“Care to come in?” Lex asked softly, far too gently for Lena’s liking. 

Lena took off her sunglasses and briefly glanced at the open door. “Is he home?” 

Lex’s chest rose and fell, a shade of sadness appearing on his face. “No, he’s not.”

“Very well”, she replied and regretted her decision the moment her foot touched the wooden stairs. 

She stepped inside wearily, not comfortable being in the same house her brother shared with Clark. She quietly studied the inside of the house. It was small, occupied with worn out furniture, a far cry from the house they grew up. 

“Tea?” Lex asked and walked past her. 

Lena tensed when she caught the scent of Clark on Lex. She swallowed past the anger, past the hurt, and forced a steady response out of her mouth. “Sure.” 

She tried to keep her eyes on Lex, she really did, but as they crossed the living room an object on the mantel caught her attention and every emotion, she kept on trying to ignore, propelled to the surface. 

There sat a picture of Lex and Clark. The couple was smiling brightly, their faces pressed together, and their eyes full of love and warmth. A burning, a hot searing pain formed in her chest and the longer she stared at the picture, the stronger the burning became. 

Never, not once, does she remember Lex smiling in any of the family pictures. She doesn’t remember him ever looking happy at family reunions. He never had a shine, not like the one in the picture. 

Her vision began to blur when an imagine of her father standing in front of her with vacant eyes crossed her mind, but she blinked it away, a sharp pain forming behind her eyes when she forced away the tears threatening to escape. 

Hardening her features, she walked away and stepped into the kitchen to see Lex holding two mugs. She took a hold of the offered mug but made no move to drink it. 

Lex sat at the kitchen table quietly sipping on his tea and all Lena could do was stare at her brother’s mating bite. She thought about what it meant, of what she had lost, and her stomach twisted, bringing more pain to her already fragile body. 

She set the mug down and moved to the other side of the table, needing some distance. She dug into her pocket and retreated an envelope before placing it on the table and pushing it towards Lex. 

Lex took a sip of his drink before reaching forward and taking a hold of the envelope. He opened it and took out the money, gently setting the money down on the table. 

“It’s your share”, she explained. 

“I no longer have any stake in the company”, he reminded her. 

Lena cleared her throat, smoothing out invisible wrinkles on her blouse. “Just take it”, she looked away from him. 

Her words were met with silence and when Lena glanced at her brother, she swallowed thickly at the array of emotions display on his face. Emotions Lena never thought she would see from her brother. He was always strong, never broadcasting his feelings, yet there they were, practically burning a hole through Lena. 

Before it became too much for her, Lex broke eye contact and lifted his mug. “Does mother know?” 

She let out a dark chuckle. “Of course she knows, mother knows everything.”

Lex hummed, his eyebrows lifting in agreement. “And she’s allowing it?” 

“She will allow it until she decides not to allow it anymore”, Lena answered with a short laugh, knowing the way their mother worked. 

“Good point”, Lex shot her a small smile. “Will you be staying for dinner?” He asked and stood up to put his mug in the sink. 

Lena’s jaw clenched at the question. “You know I never do.” 

He turned to her and sighed, his eyes clouding with sadness. “And it hurts every time you don’t.”

Lena fisted her hands at his words. “I wasn’t the one who turned their back on their family”, she spat, anger evident with every word that escapade her lips. 

“Lena”, Lex breathed out, his eyes softening. 

She stepped forward, fuming every step of the way until her legs hit the edge of the table.

“Mother worked hard to give us everything and you pissed it all away, for what? A farm life”, she said and slammed her palm on the table. 

She was seething with anger, but Lex doesn’t flinch, doesn’t react to her fury. He just stood there with that infuriating soft expression and looked at Lena like he was breaking.

“No, I did it for love.” 

==

Lena’s fingers were wrapped around a glass filled to the brim with scotch. She sipped on it lazily, loving the way the burn lingered, the way it settled low in her belly, and warmed her body. 

She slowly let her head fall backwards and stared at the ceiling, trying to get lost in the feeling of a wet mouth around her cock. She shut her eyes, feeling the effects of the alcohol taking over. She focused on the music blaring outside and felt the way the surrounding walls vibrated in response. 

After her encounter with Lex, Lena had arrived at Maxwell’s mansion with a purpose, quickly requesting a private room. She wanted the ache, the feeling of being unworthy to suffocate. She wanted to forget, to drown it all with alcohol and fuck until she was numb. 

Opening her eyes, she lifted her head and gulped a generous amount of scotch. Lena’s vision began to blur and everything began to shift around her. 

_I did it for love._

Lex’s words shadowed her thoughts. She couldn’t think without his voice penetrating every inch of her mind, quieting every other thought that dared to enter. She shifted and shook away his voice, sinking further down the couch. 

She sighed when the Omega deep throat. The heat, tightness engulfing her dick momentarily distracted Lena, but it wasn’t enough. The redhead Omega had been at it for a while and Lena didn’t feel any closer to her release. 

She looked down at her lap and focused on the Omega’s tongue as it licked up her shaft. Focused on the scent. The Omega’s pheromones floated around the room, enticing her Alpha. Normally this worked. Normally she could get lost in the feeling. Get lost in the smell. 

But she couldn’t chase away her doubts. Her insecurities were boiling, waiting to seep through all the walls she’d kept in place for years. 

“Off”, she whispered but the redhead kept on working her cock. “Get off”, she put more force behind her words. 

The Omega pulled away, confusion coloring her face and searched for answers from the couple next to them. Lena looked over at Sam while she tucked her softening dick inside her pants. 

Sam gently tapped the thigh of the topless Omega in her lap and handed her the discarded blouse next to them. “Put your clothes back on sweetheart”, she said. “We won’t be needing you for the rest of the night.” 

The petite Omega put her blouse back on and got off Sam’s lap. She motioned to the other Omega and they both left, leaving Sam and Lena alone in the room. 

Sam stood and grabbed the glass in Lena’s hand. “Let me fill that up for you”, she said gently. 

Lena hardly acknowledged her friend but allowed Sam to take the glass. She heard Sam moving around. The clattering of glasses. The sound of liquid being poured. Yet she kept her gaze on a spot on the floor, her drunken haze thickening. 

Sam eventually returned with two glasses. “What’s wrong?” She asked, handing Lena her glass of scotch. 

Lena looked up and inadvertently locked eyes with Sam. Her friend’s eyes were full of questions and worry, all the things Lena couldn’t handle right now. She stood up and walked away from Sam. 

“It’s Lex, isn’t it?” Sam said behind her. 

_I did it for love._

“He’s mated”, a dry laugh erupted from her throat. “There’s no going back.” 

She cast her eyes down, feeling a sense of lost wash over her. She had hoped, maybe even expected for Lex to return. Since they were little, he was her constant. He loved her; in the best way a brother could love a sister. 

He promised it would be them against the world and she believed him. 

“I know what you’re thinking”, Sam said softly. “He didn’t pick Clark over you.”

She hated how well Sam knew her. The way she was able to dissect Lena and expose the feeling behind her words. 

“Yes he did”, Lena’s neck tensed. “Mother gave him a choice and he chose to leave.”

Memories of her father as he walked away, glancing over his shoulder and looking at Lena with no emotions flashed in her muddled mind. She shook her head and knocked back her drink. 

“Lena”, Sam spoke her name with such care and Lena bitterly thought it was only a matter of time before Sam left too. “Don’t do this. Don’t think so little of yourself.”

“It’s already been decided”, she whispered. 

Because it was decided for Lena years ago. They had shown Lena her worth and it meant nothing. 

==

“Why won’t you tell me?” Nia whined and threw her head back in frustration. 

Kara untied her apron, throwing it in her locker before grabbing her backpack. 

“Was it Cat Grant?” Nia grinned. 

Kara chuckled at the question. “No, it wasn’t Cat.” 

“Please don’t tell me it was some asshole alpha like Morgan Edge. Oh god, it wasn’t Edge, was it?” Nia looked at her with alarmed eyes. 

Kara let out a noise of disgust. “Oh god no.” 

“Will you just tell me?” Nia pouted. 

Kara laughed at her friend’s antics. “You know I can’t tell you.” 

“I won’t tell anyone, I promise”, Nia flashed her an innocent smile. 

Kara smiled and shook her head. “Nia, I love you, but you have a big mouth. If I tell you, all of Noonan’s will know before the end of the night.” 

Nia grinned broadly. “Darn, you know me too well. Fine, keep your secrets. At least tell me one thing, are they big?” Her friend wiggled her eyebrows. 

She felt her cheeks burn but she nodded, nonetheless. “The biggest I’ve ever had.” 

“Ha! Are you going back for seconds?” 

“No, I just needed one night, remember?”

“Yeah, yeah”, Nia waved her off. “I mean, it wouldn’t hurt going back for another round?” Her friend’s eyes shone with mischief. 

Kara threw her head back in laughter. “You’re ridiculous.” 

“That’s why you love me”, Nia smiled widely. 

Kara smiled and threw her backpack over her shoulder before nodding at the comment. “I’m off for the night but I’ll be sticking around to finish some homework.”

Nia looked at her confused. “Why would you stick around Noonan’s after your shift has ended?” 

“What can I say? I love my coworkers”, she said, giving Nia a friendly kiss on the cheek as she walked past her. 

“Taking advantage of the free Wi-Fi?” Nia said with a knowing grin while she tied her apron around her waist. 

“Duh”, Kara rolled her eyes playfully and stuck out her tongue. 

Kara heard Nia’s quiet laugh as she left the breakroom and went searching for an empty table. Surprisingly, Noonan’s was empty for a Saturday night. The twenty-four-hour coffee shop was located in the heart of downtown and was always hit with a rush from drunk college students on the weekends. 

The insistent pelting of rain on the roof of the building had Kara looking out the window. The light shower she encountered when she started her shift had now turned into a storm. 

It must be the reason for the lack of customers, she thought. Not that she was complaining, the rowdy crowd always made it hard to get any school work done. Sighing out in relief, she took out her laptop and went to work. 

About an hour later, she was fully concentrated, her fingers typing away, working on her paper, when she heard someone call her name. Tearing her eyes away from the computer screen, Kara was shocked to see a pair of green eyes staring at her. 

“Lena”, she squeaked and stood up abruptly, almost knocking her laptop to the floor. 

Lena looked at her with an amused expression, laughing lightly at her actions. “Late night runs at a coffee shop”, Lena glanced at the computer screen, “finishing off a paper, I remember those days.” 

“What are you doing here?” She blurted out and instantly scolded herself for sounding so harsh. “I mean, not that you can’t be here. It’s a public place after all and they make a killer cappuccino”, she babbled before she took a huge breath and let out a nervous laugh. 

Lena’s lips slowly moved upwards, revealing a warm smile. “L-Corp is located down the street, I had a late night at the office and thought I would come in and grab a sandwich”, she held up her bag. “I did get it to-go, but may I?” She gestured at the chair next to Kara. 

“Oh, of course”, Kara said elated. “Please, join me.”

“Are you sure?” She asked while placing her bag on the table. “I wouldn’t want to interrupt your studies.”

Kara immediately sat down, stuffing her book and papers in her backpack. “No, it’s fine. The paper isn’t due for another week, I just like to stay on top of things.” 

“A woman after my own heart”, said the Alpha, looking impressed. “I also was an overachiever in school.” 

“I don’t think I could ever come close to your achievements”, Kara ducked her head shyly, adjusting her frames. 

“Nonsense. I bet you are excelling in your field, just like I did in mine”, Lena smiled, all teeth and a tinkle in her eye. 

“That’s very kind of you”, Kara responded. 

“And you’re very humble”, Lena replied. “It’s hard to find that trait in people”, she said while she unwrapped her sandwich. “Would you like half?” 

“Oh no, I couldn’t”, Kara said but was betrayed by her stomach growling at the sight of food. 

Lena laughed and Kara’s ears perked at the noise. It was light and sweet, something Kara wouldn’t mind hearing again. 

“Your stomach is saying otherwise, please take half”, the Alpha offered. 

Kara reached for her half. “Thank you, I tend to lose track of time when I’m writing.”

Lena made a noise of agreement. “I’m the same way, thank god for my assistant. Otherwise I would go an entire day without eating”, the brunette said while she tore a small piece of her sandwich and put it in her mouth. 

Kara took a bite and chewed slowly as her thoughts got away from her. She thought of the Alpha and of their night together. She thought about Lena moving inside of her. She thought about how beautiful the brunette looked moving on top of her. 

“I haven’t seen you at Maxwell’s”, Lena spoke causing Kara to choke on her food. 

She cleared her throat, heat reaching her cheeks and when Lena tilted her head to the side with a grin, Kara smiled nervously. 

“It – it was a one-night thing for me”, she confessed and maybe she was imagining things, but she thought she saw disappointment in the Alpha’s eyes. 

“Oh”, Lena whispered, her expression turning gloomy. 

“I needed money to pay for my last year in college”, she further explained. 

A look of understanding rose in green eyes and then the Alpha’s face went from somber to delighted. “Cat Grant is hosting a fundraiser tomorrow; would you like to be my date?” 

Kara perked up in her seat, excitement rising within her. “Seriously?” 

Lena’s mouth stretched, her smile reaching her eyes. “You’ll get to meet Cat Grant, get your name out there before you graduate. It’s a great opportunity.” 

“Yes”, Kara said eagerly, no doubt in her mind. 

Lena laughed and Kara was happy she was able to hear the sweet noise again. 

“Great, it’s a date then”, Lena winked. 

Something tight formed in her chest, it was warm and full of possibilities and she smiled easily, already looking forward to the date.


End file.
